


[ART] Into a White and Soundless Place

by Carthl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carthl/pseuds/Carthl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masterpost of Illustrations for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm">mumblemutter</a>'s amazing Marvel Bang Fic. Now with all three pieces!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into a White and Soundless Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029852) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



Please click on the images to see details!

The King

[](http://whateverish.org/stuff/soundlessplace/Bang_Loki_web.jpg)

 

***

 

The Warrior

[](http://whateverish.org/stuff/soundlessplace/Bang_Thor_web.jpg)

 

***

Then

[](http://whateverish.org/stuff/soundlessplace/Bang_Vault_web.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

Phew, final drawing finished and added to the first chapter!

Some additional info about the art:

I used primarily coloured pencils on 175g/m² drawing paper. The snow on _The King_ is acrylics, sprinkled on with a toothbrush. I also used some acrylic on _The Warrior_ , mostly because the bear used to be even stranger than he's now and I couldn't erase the pencils after the third or so correction. I really need to get into the habit of planning thing out in advance.  
The originals are 32 x 25 cm in size.

**Author's Note:**

> Go read cm's fic if you haven't yet - it was great fun to work with and I'm afraid my efforts could never make its eerie, gripping atmosphere justice.
> 
> <3  
> [Carthl](http://carthl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
